


Small GamEq Pitch Thing

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Text Log format, fluff thing, pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: I’m tired and wanted to do a dumb cute thing for gamzee <3< equius because I like it so I did it. Text Log kinda thing cause that’s the format I wanna do right now.





	Small GamEq Pitch Thing

<\--- terminallyCaprcious[TC] has started trolling centaursTesticle[CT] --->

TC: Yo  
TC: WhAt’S uP mY gOoD sTrOnG bRoThEr  
TC: HoNk :o)

CT: D -–> Highb100d  
CT: D –-> You have been absent from our daily corresspondents for a number of days  
CT: D -–> I was being to grow concerned, not that one of my stature should feel such things of one of such high esteem, even if you do not live up to it in any way, shape, or form

TC: AwWw  
TC: WaS yOu AlL uP aNd BeIn CoNcErNeD aBoUt A mOtHeRfUcKeR bRo?

CT: D –-> No, I specifically said that such feelings towards you were unfitting one of my status  
CT: D -–> And could you please desist in referring to yourself in such a way

TC: I sUrE cAn BrO!  
TC: eSpEcIaLlY iF iT mAdE yOu HaPpY :o)

CT: D –-> No wait, nevermind  
CT: D -–> I have forgotten myself again  
CT: D –-> Forgive me Highb100d

TC: aLrIgHt SuRe  
TC: WhAtEvEr YoU sAy BrO :o)

CT: D -–> Hrrn  
CT: D –-> Simply deplorable you are, an utmost disgrace  
CT: D -–> I should not have hesitated to request the seadweller check in on you

TC: aWwW bRo  
TC: YoU wAs GoNnA aSk ThE fIsH bRoThEr Or SiStEr To ChEcK iN oN mE?  
TC: yOu ReAlLy WeRe WoRrIeD!   
TC: :oD

CT: D –-> I already informed you that I was not  
CT: D -–> Please listen to me when I say that I was not concerned about you and did not heavily debate asking the seadweller to check in upon you before deciding not to risk him finding you in a vulnerable state in which you were vulnerable and easily taken advantage of  
CT: D –-> A request, not an order

TC: aWwW bRo!  
TC: YoU’rE wArMiN a MoThErFuCkEr’S hEaRt Is WhAt YoU’rE dOiN!  
TC: bEiN aLl CoNcErNeD aBoUt Me WhEn YoU aReN’t In AnY pLaCe To Be

CT: D -–> Uhhh! Highb100d yes please accept my STRONG apology for this transgression  
CT: D –-> What shall you do to put me back in my proper place?  
CT: D -–> If I may be so BOLD as to inquire?

TC: NaH

CT: D –-> …  
CT: D -–> %cuse me?   
CT: D –-> Highb100d?

TC: nAh  
TC: I aIn’T gOnNa Be DoIn No ThInG tO yOu

CT: D -–> Oh, I see  
CT: D –-> Yes, it was quite foolish of me to presume you would have decided to take your proper place in the hemospectrum

TC: YuP   
TC: i WoUlDn’T dO sUcH a KiNd ThInG tO yOu, NaH  
TC: rAtHeR wAtCh YoU wOrK yOuRsElF iNtO a FiT oVeR hOw Ya NeEdIn To Be PuNiShEd WiTh NoOnE tO dO iT fOr YoU  
TC: hOnK hOnK! :o)

CT: D -–> Oh  
CT: D –-> Oh  
CT: D -–> You deplorable filth-swizzlier of a Highb100d  
CT: D –-> I  
CT: D -–> I don’t know what to do in this situation

TC: :o)

CT: D –-> Yes, well  
CT: D -–> If you would %cuse me Highb100d, I find myself in DIRE need of a towel  
CT: D –-> Good night

TC: tAlK tO yOu TomOrRoW sWeAtY bRoThEr   
TC: HoNk HoNk HoNk :o)

<\--- centaursTesticle[CT] has ceased trolling terminallyCaprcious[TC] --->

TC: <3< :o)


End file.
